


The Tale of Two Princes

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two princes meet and become fast friends. As Chrom grows and develops, he may or may not realize the feelings of friendship he holds for his friend are something greater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, not going to update this until I update Dancer's Gathering and Chromfidence.

“Mother,” a tiny voice spoke out from his mother’s lap, looking away from the window of the carriage to look to his parent, blue eyes big and shining with innocence. 

“What is it, Chrom?” the blonde queen replied, her voice gentle as she set her hand on top of her son’s blue locks. Her hair was kept up in a bun with her bangs framing her face, blue eyes gazing down from under her baby bangs. “Are you still nervous?” She smiled and ruffled his hair, “There is no need, dear child.”

The child, Chrom, made a face, “But... Father says these people do not like us…”

“And that is why we go,” came another voice, “It is to assure both Plegia and Ylisse that things are not amiss. Having our troubles, yes, but not interfering with the peace we have.”

Chrom’s mother nodded, agreeing. “Yes, well put, Emmeryn.”

The youngest out of the three went back to looking out the window with a small frown. There wasn’t much to look at. Just sand, sand, and more sand with the occasional palm tree or oasis. And it was too hot for Chrom’s liking. Emmeryn looked on at her baby brother, observing him before bringing a hand up to her mouth and giggling quietly behind it.

“Are you scared of being left alone?”

Chrom whipped his head towards his sister, frowning more. He hated it when she did that; observing him until she hit the problem right on the head and announced it to embarrass him… It was a good trait to have, Chrom realized later, but only when it wasn’t being used against him. The prince fidgeted in his mother’s lap and looked down. “You and Mother will be in those meetings that I can’t go to… Why did you bring me?” This was going to be so boring. He could have stayed in Ylisse with the servants while his family was away; his father being busy with visiting other countries for peace meetings. 

“Fret not, Chrom,” the queen laughed, patting his head comfortingly, “There is a surprise here for you. I promise.”

At the word ‘surprise’, Chrom gazed up at his mother in excitement. “A surprise? What is it?! Mother, what is it?!” 

It was Emmeryn’s turn to laugh. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if we told you!”

“Aww, you know too?!”

The mother watched with amusement as her two children then started conversing about this surprise. She looked out the window with a knowing gaze and ran her fingers through Chrom’s hair.  
Chrom and his family stepped out of the white carriage and onto the stone ground. The capital city of Plegia was busy and bursting with life. It was unlike the hours dullness Chrom had to sit through to get here. Before, it was just sand, but now it was just mile high buildings and wealth. Unlike Ylisse culture, Plegia took to darker shades of color and thinner clothing. Some were almost too revealing. As the three walked up the steps to the double doors of the palace, Chrom’s hand within his mother’s, he could hear the announcement of their arrival. The guard’s voice was gruff and laced with his Plegian accent.

_“Now arriving, the royal family of Ylisse!”_

At the voice, Chrom wanted to duck his head but felt that showed weakness and willed himself to stay strong. As they walked through the halls, escorted by countless of men in armor, they kept to themselves. It was a bit unnerving for Chrom to see both his mother and sister “stone faced.” They didn’t look mean, but Chrom knew what power lied behind those gentle smiles and warm gazes. The dark halls didn’t help him, either. It felt like he was suffocating with the tall men and walls towering over him. 

He must have been trembling, because his mother rubbed her thumb against his hand to ease him. 

Then, finally, they came upon two open double doors with purple curtains tied to with gold cords next to them. There was a wall of shiny beads that hung from the door, actually preventing them to get a good look inside. Once two guards reached out and parted the beads aside for them, Chrom was able to take in the glory of the throne room.

It was gold. Nearly everything was gold. Apart from the purple carpet they walked on, Chrom was sure he would be able to see his reflection on the floor. There was a woman perched atop of the few steps that led to the throne. It was almost like a balcony with the fencing they had around the ledge of the steps. It was decorated with purple fabric and more gold cords and fine jewelry. Behind the throne hung their emblem, the mark of the Fell Dragon. 

The woman with fair skin, the queen presumably had long hair. Very long. The bangs that framed her face were braided, more taken to form a messy bun in the back while the rest of her hair fell from her shoulders. Barefoot, her strapless purple gown flowed behind her as she headed to the family. The dress was adorn with gold beads and trimming, her ankles and wrists supporting bangles. She was a beautiful woman, Chrom concluded. Though her gaze was piercing, her smile was warm. 

“Maryann!” she squealed out, breaking her elegant stride and dashing to the blonde woman. 

His mother let go of his hand and opened her arms, nearly falling back when the Plegian woman collided with a bear hug. It startled Chrom, thinking his dear mother was being attacked, but then felt Emmeryn’s lay a hand on his shoulder. The white-haired woman rubbed her cheek against Maryann’s, gushing and complaining about not being able to see each other in so long. Finally pulling from their embrace, the queen of Plegia grinned and turned her attention to Chrom, to which he jumped and hid behind Emmeryn’s legs. 

“Oh, just who is this little dust bunny?” she cooed, crouching and trying to peek around Emmeryn’s legs. Chrom would shift and move to prevent her from looking. She pouted. “You’ve gotten taller again, Emmeryn.”

Emmeryn’s laugh brought some comfort to Chrom, but did not let up his guard. Suddenly, he felt himself being picked up, much to his distaste. Chrom turned his head and rested it on his mother’s shoulder, sheilding himself with what way he could. 

“Dove, this is Chrom, my son…”

Dove’s eyes sparkled with delight, stepping closer and quickly jumping around to get a look at Chrom’s face. Chrom squeaked and lowered his head to bury his face in the shoulder. 

“Chrom, you outta behave,” her mother warned in a teasing manner, “She’s the one that has your surprise.”

Quiet and still for a few moments longer, the prince gradually lifted his head and stared at the grinning woman. “... Pleased to meet you…”

He was set down. Chrom found himself wanting to be back in his mothers arms when Dove crouched and cupped Chrom’s chubby cheeks. “So polite!” she giggled, letting a hand rest on her knees while the other offered a shake, “Good day, Prince Chrom. I am Dove, the queen here.”

Slowly, the blue-haired child grasped Dove’s fingers and shook. “Hello…”

She smiled kindly, pools of brown squinting. “You wanted a surprise, right? Something that you won’t get bored of during your time here?”

Chrom nodded eagerly. The queen rose from her spot and offered her hand. Throwing a questioning gaze over his shoulder, Emmeryn nodded and made a ‘shoo’ motion with her hand, amused. Gulping, he took the somewhat stranger’s hand and followed her. He listened to the Plegian talk as he contemplated his sister and mother’s trust in the woman. From how they reacted and expressed themselves casually, Chrom would say they were fine friends. There was no way they’d let someone they didn’t trust take him _alone_ , right?

She stopped talking when they reached a door. “Prince Chrom,” Dove started, getting ready to open the door, “Treat him kindly, would you?”

When the door opened, Chrom was met with a lot of books. Obviously, this vast amount of knowledge was the library. As they walked through, Dove led him through twist and turns Chrom was sure that had never been in a library before. This must have been a secret chamber of some sort… They came upon another door, and this time, it revealed a young child. Light shone through the large windows, curtains blowing gently as the breeze passed by.

The child of white hair turned from their spot on the bed. “Mama?”

Chrom’s breath caught in his throat. Was this his surprise? A girl?

“Robin!” Dove cooed out as she left Chrom’s side to embrace the child now standing on the bed to be somewhat on her level, “Robin, dear, remember that surprise I was telling you about?”

A quick nod from Robin. “Yes, Mama.”

Giggling, Dove thrusted Robin into the air, making the child squeal with joy, and moved so that she could place them in front of Chrom. The prince gasped at the two brown eyes staring into his own. Shakingly, Chrom move to bow, but only clashed heads with the other.

“OW!” they both cried in unison. 

Quick to get back on his feet, Chrom gasped and rushed to Robin’s side. “I-I’m sorry! Sorry!” 

Dove laughed and proceeded to watch the two interact. Robin took Chrom’s hand and stood up, creating distance between them afterwards to bow properly without any injury. “Hello, I’m the prince of Plegia, Robin.”

Chrom stared… and stared. Stared some more. Then, finally, “You’re a boy…?!”

Robin flushed and squawked. Dove howled with laughter and doubled over. To both of their reactions, Chrom reddened himself and lowered his head in embarrassment. 

“Yes, prince, he is! Robin, I trust you will be a courteous host?”

Robin, his cheeks still red, motioned for Chrom to follow him. Doing so, the two children went over to the corner with smaller bookshelves and a mini table with chairs. Dove made sure Robin got Chrom comfortable before slipping out of the room with a smile and skipping back to Maryann. Chrom fidgeted in his seat and forced himself to keep his eye contact with Robin as they sat across from each other.

“Do… You have a sister?” Chrom finally mumbled out. 

Robin nodded. “I do. Jay.”

Silence again. More staring.

“Where is your dad…?”

The boy tilted his head and frowned a bit. “Mama said he left and never came back. Left her to rule over Plegia…”

“Your mother seems like a nice lady. How come my father and her are fighting?”

“I… am not sure…” Robin looked down. “It can’t be her doing. She likes Ylisse. Even if she didn’t she says it is better to be on good terms with someone than on bad. I think it is the people, not Mama.”

Chrom studied him carefully. For a young boy, he seemed to be well attuned with the world around him. He knew more than a child should. Chrom could only vaguely wonder why. His mother didn’t seem like the type to force him into things. Rather, she’d give him a means of escape. Robin didn’t look he had a miserable life, just… more adult. Which was sad being that they were only kids.

“Why is your room hidden in the library?” Chrom asked, curious. Usually, normal rooms would just be in the hallways…

“To keep me safe. Mama said people are afraid of knowledge.”

“Keep you safe…” Had Robin been attacked before? “Say, Robin, what do you do for fun around here?” 

Robin kicked his legs and smiled. “I read. I go into the garden we have and sometimes go swimming… I like to play with Jay when Mama can’t be around.”

“That’s it? You have this whole big place and hardly do anything?”

“I would like to go out more, but Mama said it is dangerous with how things are right now…” 

Robin must have it kind of hard here. There was tension not only between countries, but between civilians and royalty as well. Now that Chrom thought about it, it was growing to be that way in Ylisse as well. Something to do with how his father was handling things.

“Prince, would you like to see something interesting?”

“Chrom.”

“H-huh?”

Chrom smiled. The boy acted collected, but judging by how he kept fiddling with his hands under the table, he could tell he was a little nervous. Shy, even. 

“Okay… C-Chrom... “ 

Grinning, the blue prince stood from his seat and offered his hand. “Show me that thing!” 

Robin stared at the hand, blinking. It took a moment, but the albino flushed and smiled back at Chrom, taking ahold of his hand and leading him out the door. He led him to a garden of white roses and down a narrow path of thorn. The entrance to such a path was well hidden and led Chrom to believe they were diving head first into a bush of thorns. But, alas, they did not and Robin continued leading him until he turned to shush him and get on his knees, crawling forward. Chrom followed his example and looked to the opening that allowed him to spy on what was his sister and an older female version of Robin. 

Her hair was pale as well, two twintails sitting atop her head and falling over her shoulders. Her pale fingers were threaded with Emmeryn’s. The blonde was leaned up against Jay’s shoulder, looking content and relaxed… Happy. Chrom hadn’t seen her like showing those three features all at once in a long time. Even so, the sight confused Chrom. While the two chatted and caressed each other, the young prince made his leave. 

“Chrom?” Robin questioned once they were free from the thorny path.

Chrom turned to look at Robin and frowned. “That was weird…” 

“It… is?”

“Yes, it is! They are both girls!”

“... So?” Robin looked legitimately confused. “How is it weird? Does your country not support it?”

“N-no, I don’t think so… I-It just _is_ , okay?”

The Plegian prince looked down. “I’m sorry.”

Now Chrom felt bad. “... It’s… okay. I don’t see… that often. At all, really.”

Robin turned away and started walking away, kicking at the ground dejectedly. Chrom followed. “It shouldn’t matter… They’re happy, right?”

“I guess they are…” Chrom paused. “Have… they been doing it for long?”

A nod was his reply. “I think so. I’ve seen them go to their spot every time she visited.” 

“You don’t find it weird?”

“No. Plegians are allowed to show love to whoever they want. Mama said so, so she made it so.”

Robin sat by a small looking pond and dipped his bare feet within the water. He still looked a bit disappointed. That wasn’t good, especially if Chrom was to stay in a foreign country for another couple days with hardly seeing his sister or mother. So, the Ylisse prince shuffled over and made to take off his boots to follow Robin’s example. 

“I do swordfighting,” he finally spoke out, changing the subject, “Father said I get to have his sword passed down to me.”

“... I do as well,” Robin replied quietly, watching the fish nibble on his toes, “I prefer magic, though. I’m better at it.”

“Woooah, you can do both?!” 

With the spying incident forgotten, the two were back on the path of friendship. Soon, the two became inseparable during Chrom’s visit. Wherever Robin went, Chrom went and vise versa. The two even opted for sleeping in the same bed and taking baths together.

Overall, Chrom had a great time with Robin and considered him to be a wonderful friend. The prince didn’t have many at home with how he usually stayed within palace walls, occasionally being visited by one of the noble’s children. They were fine. They were fun. But Robin… He wasn’t stuck up or tried to be a know it all. Actually, Chrom was actually starting to think Robin _did_ know it all. The boy was a year or so younger than him, but knew as much as a wise elder man. 

He inspired Chrom to do and be better. He wanted to be on Robin’s level. Robin was many things, untalented and boring being far from him. Chrom rubbed off on him as well. Before, he had been reclusive but now he was out and about, actually holding conversations with people that weren’t family or teachers. He actually learned how to have fun outside of family and books. 

And their mothers could see the sudden click between the two. It actually brought Maryann and Dove great disappointment when they went to get Chrom for their departure. The two were on Robin’s bed sleeping. Around them were many papers of drawings telling a story about slaying a great dragon. 

“Cherish this bond, Chrom…” Maryann whispered as she gently lifted her son into her arms, rubbing the back of his head when he stirred, “He will become a very important man in your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I WAS GOING TO NAME THE MOTHER MAIDEN, LOL. But, then decided against it and thought of something close to the name? xD
> 
> Robin's family are just byrds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit older now

Chrom bounced in his seat as he watched the familiar scene of dust and sand outside of his carriage. Today was Robin’s birthday and Chrom couldn’t be more excited to meet with him once more. Since their first meeting, the two children continued to keep in touch through letters. From time to time, when their mothers brought them along on peace trips, they’d have a small amount of time to catch up and play. No matter how much time had passed, it never got awkward between them. With Robin, everything just seemed to click into place. Like it was meant to be. 

“If you keep that up, you’ll break the carriage, darling,” his mother spoke up, amused.

Emmeryn chuckled softly. “Can you blame him? It’s been a few years since they’ve last met.”

That was right. Even with their small meetups, Chrom and Robin’s meetings were spread far apart. They had been quite young when they first met, and now years later, he was able to finally reunite with Robin properly on his twelfth birthday. 

“That is true, isn’t it? You aren’t nervous at all, Chrom?”

Chrom whipped his head from the window and shook it. “Nope! Robin and I are best friends! Why would I be nervous?”

“Hmm, maybe because he won’t like your present?” Emmeryn jested, laughing when Chrom looked appalled. 

“He’ll love it. Mine’s going to be the best gift,” Chrom huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Yes, we know he will, dear,” Maryann nodded, patting Chrom’s head, “My, you need to stop getting taller. My baby boy is growing too fast!” she sighed dramatically. 

The boy groaned. “Mother!”

 

Chrom calmly walked with his family into the Plegian palace despite how he felt like he needed to run through the halls to seek Robin. There were many people from different countries, he observed, but still no Robin. 

“Maryann!” Dove’s voice cut in through all the chatter and music. When Maryann held open her arms, Dove hurled herself into her arms. “You’re late!”

“Forgive us. Lissa had come down with something…”

“Poor thing. I really do want the girl here at some point. Jay would have the greatest time with her.”

Chrom let the two converse. He wanted to ask where Robin was, but decided against it. It looked like Emmeryn had already left, probably to find Jay, so Chrom did as well. He remembered the path to Robin’s room quite well and found no hassle while doing so. Just as he was about to enter, the door was already swinging open.

“Chrom!” Robin gasped, delighted. 

Chrom broke out into a huge grin and opened his arms. Like Dove, Robin took the invitation and gladly tackled him. “Robin! Why are you here and not at the party?”

Robin pulled away from the tight hug and shrugged. “I wanted to read. Mama bought me a new book and-”

“Only you would skip a party for a book.”

The albino pouted. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, it’s just- hey, what’s with the glove?”

Pointing to the leatherwork covering Robin’s right hand, the boy fidgeted nervously. 

“I… It’s nothing. I burned myself with one of the fire spells. Mama said to use this to keep it from getting infected.”

Chrom tilted his head, confused. “Couldn’t you get a hea-”

“Chrom! Let me show you a few of my friends!” he cut in, pushing the other prince away from his room and to the party.

It was dumb to get jealous over the fact Robin had other friends. He was happy to find that Robin broke out of his shell a bit and actually had a social life, but Chrom was afraid they would take his place as _best_ friend. Chrom wanted to be the one that knew everything about Robin. 

The younger boy had talked about them plenty and it would always irritate Chrom how they always seem to be hanging themselves over the him. They were apparently mages in training under high ranking ones at the palace, so they were over often. 

Chrom was pulled to the back of the party and out into the hallway. Not too far from the doorway were thick curtains hanging, which Robin pulled back to show a mini room that would normally be used for supplies. Instead, another white haired boy and a rather grumpy looking girl sat there with a lantern between them.

“Oh, Robin! I thought you might have _died!_ ”

“What took you?”

Robin walked in with Chrom and let the curtains fall. “I was reading.”

“Reading… or hanging around the foreigner?” the girl asked with a suspicious glare to Chrom.

“Tharja, this is Chrom. I’ve told you two about him, so he’s not just some foreigner!” 

The boy, who never opened his eyes once, gasped and hit the palm of his hand in realization. “Oh, right! Chrom!” he stood from his spot and extended his hand with a wide grin, “I’m Henry! I hope you _chrom_ gratulated Robin already!”

“E-eh, nice… to meet you, Henry,” the Ylissen smile nervously, shaking the offered hand. 

“Hn… I’m Tharja.”

Robin sat down and crossed his legs, Chrom moving to do the same. He hesitated when Tharja scooted away from him and towards Henry. 

“What are you two doing?”

“Telling spooky stories!” Henry replied, picking up the lantern and moving it closer to his face, “Did you know this place is haunted?”

Chrom glanced at Robin, adjusting himself nervously. “I didn’t know that…”

“It’s not,” Robin huffed, smacking Henry’s arm lightly, “Henry likes to fool around.”

“But I’m serious!” he cried, “Don’t _chrom_ ceal the truth!! I’ll tell it!”

“Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Putting my name in other words.”

“I’m _chrom_ fused! What are you talking about?”

“There! Right there! You did it again!”

“Awww, don’t _chrom_ plain!”

Tharja hit Henry and gave him a look. “Cut it out.”

“Nya hahaha! Sorry, Tharja! No more Chrom _chrom_ ments!”

This time, both Robin and Tharja smacked him. 

 

The four of them played through the evening without much fuss. Tharja would complain whenever Chrom got too close to her or even Robin from time to time. So far, despite how odd they were, Chrom did like Robin’s two friends. Henry was quite the jokester and Tharja was… well, she was _Tharja._ Chrom thought she deserved her own category. When it came time to gather with the others, Chrom watched as Robin’s chair was hoisted from its spot.

Plegian culture was something Chrom was still trying to catch up on, he had to admit. He was already trying hard both in and out of his studies to learn more about the country so that he could better understand Robin. The prince probably should have read the part where family members most predominant, Dove and Jay in this case, pranced around the room while holding Robin in his chair. All the while, everyone else sang in their native language that Chrom couldn’t even attempt at making it seem like he knew what he was saying.

After all had been said and done, food was distributed along with the presents for Robin, who opened them gladly while everyone else took their portion of food. Chrom couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. His gift wasn’t nearly as big as half of the things Robin received. When he was finally done Robin hopped off his chair after thanking everyone, followed by Tharja and Henry, and made to escape the chattering crowd once more.

Chrom was quick to do the same. When he got to the group, Tharja gave him a look and pointed. “Where was your gift, prince?”

Said prince flushed. “I-It’s… I-”

“It can’t be as bad as Tharja’s present, Nya hah- ow!”

Tharja hissed and glared. 

“I have the present!” Chrom spoke up when he finally found his words, “I just wanted to… give it to Robin while he’s alone. It’s a secret present.”

Tharja stared at his, suspicious, while Henry clapped his hands followed by dragging Tharja away. “We’ll give you guys a moment!”

When the two were alone in the closet, Chrom fidgeted and poked around in his pocket, getting more and more nervous the more Robin continued to watch him.

“Look, my gift isn’t as big or nice as the others, but-”

“Chrom?”

“Yeah?”

Robin smiled. “That’s okay. I don’t really care for big useless things anyway. It is usually the small things that count, right?”

Chrom let out a breath and shakily presented a ring. “I didn’t know what to buy you. You have everything you need for studying and I don’t know what books you _haven’t_ read, so… I thought I might give you this. Mother said I should give it to someone special in my life, so this counts, right?”

Robin leaned in and observed the ring. It was a unique silver ring with the Royal Ylissian brand embellished on a blue jewel. Finally, he reached out and took it from the older boy and observed it more.

“Are you sure it is okay to take this?” he asked quietly.

Chrom nodded. “Yes! Do… you like it?”

Robin looked up from the ring and smiled wide,“I love it,” then he pouted, “It doesn’t fit me though.” 

“You’ll grow into it, won’t you? Maybe you can figure out what to do with it until then?”

The albino nodded, still grinning as his two friends entered the room. Robin shielded the ring with his hand, holding onto it for the rest of the night in Chrom’s company. Every so often, he would stop during their time of play and gaze at the object fondly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday chrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 2 am and I should be waiting to post this at a more reasonable time but fuck it

“Is he coming?” the little blonde princess’ voice squeaked out. 

“Soon, hopefully,” Chrom replied from his spot next to her.

Right now, his sister, Lissa, kicked her feet impatiently from where she sat in his room. Chrom had one hand propped up on the window ledge to keep his head up as he watched people filing into the castle. Today was his birthday, so that gave him an excuse to invite his Plegian friend. It was a warm day with clear skies, but Chrom liked to imagine Robin would be cold even on this day due to the hotter temperatures where he lived. The thought made him almost laugh to himself.

Just before Chrom was about to zone out, he perked up upon seeing a Plegian crafted carriage. Suddenly excited and full of energy, Chrom jumped up from his spot, making Lissa snap her gaze up from her shoes. 

“He’s here!” the birthday boy grinned, rushing to the door with Lissa in tow. 

Just as he opened the door, he ran into another body with a small ‘opf’, and a louder one from Lissa. 

“What’s the hurry, Milord?”

“Frederick!” Chrom half whined, trying to get around the taller boy unsuccessfully, “Frederick, I have to go down and meet my friend!”

Not long after the last visit with Robin, Chrom was introduced to Frederick. The boy was showing exceptional skill on horseback and was finally able to meet with Chrom and the royal siblings to be assigned their personal bodyguard. Phila said he might be young, but his strength and experience showed anything but. He wasn’t clumsy like most his age and caught on to things rather quick. 

Frederick grew on everyone. He did. Chrom did like him, but only when he wasn’t constantly worrying over every single thing he did. ‘Frederick the Wary’ was what Chrom dubbed him one day.

“If you are planning on going down to the main room, allow me to scout ahead first and- Milord! Milady!” 

Lissa giggled loudly as she followed Chrom past Frederick, who was now chasing them down. It didn’t take him long to lose him in the crowd of the ball room upon reaching it. At the entrance, Chrom could make out familiar colors of the Plegian royal family and happily bounded over. 

“Robin!” 

The albino ripped his gaze away from whatever he was looking at and to Chrom, a smile breaking onto his lips. Then, he blinked, looking curious. “Hello, Chrom. Who is that?”

Curious himself, Chrom looked over his shoulder to find Lissa hiding behind him, sneaking peeks at Robin. 

“Oh, this is Lissa. We’ve told you about her, haven’t we? At least your mother has?”

“Of course,” Robin nodded, stepping forward, “I’m Robin. Has Chrom told you about me at all?”

Lissa poked her head out from behind Chrom, looking him over. “All the time. He gets really, really happy when he gets a letter and brags, but never shows me,” she pouted. 

Robin flushed ever so slightly. “I like getting letters from him too.” 

“Anyway,” Chrom cut in, feeling hot, “we should go to my room befo-”

“Milord, Milady, _please_ refrain from doing that again. I don’t enjoy that game of hide and seek.”

Chrom almost groaned out loud. “Frederick…”

Robin perked a bit. “Oh, this is the one bodyguard you were telling me about!”

Frederick raised a brow, confused, but then caught on. “Ah, are you Prince Robin? A pleasure to meet you.” He quickly bowed before Robin was able to return the gesture, “Prince Chrom has talked fondly of you.” 

“Frederick…” Chrom grumbled out lowly, on the verge of just sitting on the ground and whining for people to stop trying to embarrass him. 

“You too, Frederick. You are exactly how Chrom explained.”

Judging how the taller boy got flustered, he took the compliment. 

“Can we go to my room now, please…?” Chom almost plead. 

“It is your party, Milord. It would be rude for you to leave everyone who came to see you.”

“I don’t even know half these people!” Chrom complained, crossing his arms in frustration, “Where can I go then?”

“Your father would prefer if you were somewhere in my sights.”

“That can be anywhere! Can I at least go the garden? Please?”

Frederick considered the idea. “I should grab my equipmen- Milord!”

“Okay, see you there, Frederick!” Chrom hastily said as he escaped the growing crowd with Robin.

The garden was more like a maze. Actually, the whole thing consisted of high hedges with flowers growing to make colorful walls as you lost yourself within the maze. Chrom thought he had out witted Frederick and grinned to himself, happy to finally be alone with his friend. 

“Should we have run out like that?” Robin spoke up, “I know you said he was really strict, but is it bad?”

Chrom sighed and let Robin’s hand go. “It can be. With Frederick, we can’t do as many things without him giving us a reason why it might hurt us.” 

“Hm… And what is this? This doesn’t seem like a normal garden to me…”

“It’s not. Not right now, anyway. The real garden is at the center. The maze just protects it all.” 

“Wow… I want a maze garden,” Robin sighed, mystified.

“Only a few people know how to get to the center,” he boasted, “Me, my mother, and Emm. Lissa and Frederick are still trying to figure it out.”

“What about your father?”

Chrom frowned, keeping his eyes forward as he led on. “He doesn’t care about a lot of things…”

Robin, sensing he poked at something not too fond, left it at that. “It is amazing you know how to get through here,” he tried complimenting. 

The darker haired boy rubbed his shoulder. “It isn’t that amazing… It is easy, really.”

“No, really, Chrom! I don’t think I could be able to do it.”

“Ha! Now I know you are lying! You could probably do this in your sleep!”

“Chrom,” Robin stated firmly, his gaze and smile kind, “I’m serious.”

Flustered at looking at him, Chrom directed his eyes ahead once more. When nearing the end, the two could pick up voices. Female. They rounded the corner, careful not to be seen as they poked their heads out. 

Emmeryn giggled softly as a crown of white flowers was placed upon her head by Jay. “Ah, a crown suitable for any queen!”

“You are too sweet, my dear,” Emmeryn smiled, turning her head to her companion when she had made to sit next to her on the bed of small flowers. 

She did not sit, though. Rather, Jay kneeled, the look in her eyes both excited and nervous. “Emmeryn, my love, can I have your time?”

“Why, you already have it, Jay.”

Jay laughed and nodded. “That’s not a lie… But, I was thinking of a more longer and permanent term.”

“How can I do that? You leave tonight!”

Jay’s face slowly became more red as the conversation went on. “Yes, tonight, but later, never.” Then, Chrom’s mouth dropped in time with his sister’s as Jay opened up her hand to reveal a ring. He couldn’t make out the details from where he was, but he could only assume it was the family ring.

“J-Jay, I-”

“I know our countries aren’t on the best of terms, but I love you. I’ve already got my mother’s blessing. I would like to get your family’s… together. I think it is time to tip the scales a bit.” 

The excitement that got to Emmeryn was one Chrom could not remember seeing for a long time. He almost felt bad for not really fully accepting the secret relationship she had with Robin’s sister. Having enough on invading on this particular private conversation, Chrom drew in a breath and took Robin’s wrist to drag him away. 

When they were a safe distance away, Robin spoke up. “Can you believe it, Chrom? My sister might be getting married to yours!”

“Y… Yeah…” 

He didn’t want to comment too much. Robin was obviously excited and very open to this idea of two girls wedding and Chrom didn’t want to dampen his mood.

Robin gasped, as if an idea suddenly hit him. “That means we’ll be brothers or something! We can visit each other all the time!” 

That was probably the only idea that Chrom showed interest in. “That wouldn’t be bad, right? And… That might help our people grow closer?”

“Yeah!” the younger agreed, a large smile on his face, “I can’t wait for them to marry!” 

“I… Yeah.” 

They didn’t continue that topic once they got closer to the castle much to Chrom’s relief. The last thing he wanted was word to get out and have backlash that could possibly hurt his sister. Just as they stepped into the main room, there was a scream followed by more screams. Then, everyone was scattering. 

“Guards!” 

“The Exalt is down! His mistress is dead!”

“Assassin!” 

“Save the children!” 

“It was the Plegians! I saw what that assassin wore!” 

“Size the dirty Plegians!” 

Overwhelming information was hitting Chrom all at one time and he couldn’t find it in himself to comprehend it all. What had happened? Who died? Why were people running? Why was Robin leaving?

Robin…

“Robin!” Chrom cried out as he tried to follow Dove and her son, but was intervened by Frederick, who swiftly picked him up and rushed to the nearest exit.

His parents were dead, he later figured out. An assassin adorned in a Plegian outfit had slit his father’s throat and stabbed his mother’s heart. As he stood at the funeral, holding Emmeryn’s hand and having his other rested on Lissa’s head as she wept into his side, he could think of nothing. Not one thing. It wasn’t until he was alone in his room when he finally let himself break.

It was at this moment he would have liked Robin to keep him company and console him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Robin reunite years later.

Even with the tragedy the royal Plegian family was accused of, Chrom remained in contact with Robin, set on believing they would not plan something as horrid as the death of his parents. They both had to be careful, having to send the letters to a second party rather than directly to their homes to avoid any trouble that may cause. They were right to be cautious. Ever since the assassination, tensions had never been higher. Emmeryn, who had now taken over, couldn’t even walk outside without being stoned. 

It hurt to see and he can only imagine what Robin and his family were going through. Chrom missed him, he stated that much whenever they wrote to each other, keeping updates on them and their country. The civilians were just as bad there than they were here; if not more extreme. From what Robin was telling him, the people had tried breaking into the palace on several occasions when Dove announced they would make no attempt of attacking Ylisse. She had no reason to other than the false accusation, but that’s all it was, false fact. 

The people there just wanted a reason to get back at Ylisse and now was the time to try and do it. Plegian bandits had been becoming more frequent, Chrom overheard Philia one day. The increase of bandits was proving to become a problem with them raiding and kidnapping more by the day. All his sister could do was sit in the castle and send search parties and guards to protect the villages with a heavy heart.

He wondered how she was feeling. She had an entire kingdom to run as well as dealing with threats from Plegia. Not only that… Chrom would see her stealing glances at her ring, the one Robin’s sister had offered to her, and find that she would gently set her hand atop it and smile fondly. It hurt to see. One reason was he did not like the fact that Jay’s absence brought his sister grief. If Jay being here helped Emm, then Chrom would be all for it, but…

It also hurt because Chrom knew he wasn’t particularly seeing the subject the same as Emmeryn, or even Robin. They were both excited, Emm to wed and Robin to see them wed. Chrom should be happy and content knowing his sister his happy, but with another woman? The idea was just overall _odd._ Never in his current life had he met a couple of the same sex, much less hear about one. How did that sort of thing even happen? How come they couldn’t just like the opposite sex and make things easy? 

Maybe he would finally be brave enough to ask Emmeryn one day…

Then again, if he asked, he didn’t want to face the disappointed look she may have. She would wonder why her brother was against her and her lifestyle, her _relationship._ Chrom didn’t want to face that. He wasn’t ready. And he sure as hell wasn’t ready to talk about it with Robin, who seemed just as excited for the two then the actual couple getting married. All Chrom could do was hope he could get accustomed to this change once they actually did wed. 

Years passed, yet tensions did not die down. Though, between the citizens of Ylisse and their royalty, things were starting to look up. Even through the stoning and biting words of the people, Emmeryn never once took action against them. It started to pay off in the long run now that they were starting to see how different of a ruler she was compared to their father. Once they did open their hearts, they couldn’t help but love her and the family. Robin couldn’t say the same for his family. Letter after letter, Chrom would read different reports Robin would inform him on varying between attempted assassination and multiple threats. The royals were stuck within the palace, having no option to go outside anymore. 

Reading such things about his dear friend made him both sad and angry. For most people to be on board with attacking Ylisse and trying to harass their royalty to do so, hurting them in the process, didn’t sit well with Chrom. There had been may occasions where he would invite Robin and his family to a party, but would only frown when the reply he got back was a polite no. 

Chrom just wanted to see his friend once more. He was eighteen now, his frail, lean, childlike body now transformed into muscle with all the training he has done. He grew out of his chubby face and into a more sculpted and defined feature. And, to his approval, he got much taller, almost to Frederick’s height now. Chrom was now more confident in his knowledge of real world and history learnings, so talking with Robins seemed even more easier. 

When he decided enough was enough, Chrom, with the approval of Emmeryn, gathered a team of people to form The Shepherds. It was small, at first, the team only consisting of: himself, Lissa, Frederick, Vaike, a man who had insisted on “teaching” Chrom for the past few years, and a woman he has been making habit of making meat pies and stumbling named Sumia. It didn’t take long for others such as Stahl and Miriel to join. Together, they would all go out and scout Ylisse, taking down any danger that would come to their people.

The prince could tell Robin had matured too, even through their letters. It seemed hard to believe, because to Chrom, Robin had always been mature for his age. Even with the uncomfortable living environment, Robin didn’t like to dwell on it. Instead, he’d write about theories and deep, meaningful thoughts that would only leave Chrom mystified. He desperately wished to see his friend and just how much he matured in person. 

And he did get that wish. It wasn’t through a party or anything that would lighten the mood. No, it was a visit to talk strategy. A warning. When Emmeryan came and told him the Plegian family would be visiting to talk politics, he couldn’t but feel excited. By the look Emmeryn had, she had been feeling the same way. So, they waited two whole days for their arrival, attempting to having everything perfect.

Chrom, as well as Emmeryn, was nervous as they stood not too far off from the main doors early morning. Lissa had been there along with Frederick, who was on high alert. He wasn’t close to this family like he and Emmeryn were, so Chrom couldn’t blame him. Still, that didn’t stop Chrom from requesting that he didn’t do anything brash or over the top like he normally would when there was a threat against them. 

Just when he thought they stood around like fools at the wrong time, the doors were opened up by the guards, making Chrom’s breath catch. Then, from the bright morning sunlight that nearly blinded Chrom, three figures approached along with two more behind them. Guards, perhaps. When the doors shut, they were finally able to see the change in the family. 

Chrom’s breath nearly stopped when he gave Robin a look over. He was taller, of course, but still maybe an inch shorter than himself. The clothing he wore showed that he was slim, but not exactly the way it was when he was a child. He had long slender legs and his facial features didn’t have a muscular look as Chrom did. Robin seemed even more older with the wise look and aura he possessed. Dove looked as young as the last time he had saw her, to his surprise, but her hair was cut just below her neck now. And Jay; she was just a smidge taller than Robin, her hair in high pigtails and falling over her shoulders. Her features mirrored Robin’s, almost scarily so. 

And behind them… Chrom recognized the slitted eyes and continued smile, the broody aura and death glare. 

For a moment, all was quiet, neither one making a move towards the other, all but staring and observing. It was Jay who made the first move when she stepped forward, and then again, towards Emmeryn. Chrom heard a whimper like sound come from his sister and whipped his head to look at her only to find her missing. When he looked up once more, she and Jay were embracing with tearful smiles. With that, both Robin and Chrom made towards each other, grinning. 

Chrom’s heart pounded harder the more he got closer. When they were close enough, they embraced just as their sisters had and started laughing at nothing particularly funny. The hug was short, but they pulled away to finally get a closer look at one another. 

“Wow, Chrom…” Robin breathed, taking a step back and circling around him, “You have really changed.”

“I can say the same about you. Hey, stop doing that so I can get a better look at you!” 

“Am I making you dizzy?” Robin jested, nudging his side with his elbow before standing before him. 

“Ha! You wish you could that easy, don’t you?” 

Robin grinned. “I bet I could if you allow me a sparing match with you.”

Chrom perked up at the challenge and returned the grin with his own, staring at Robin knowingly. “If I recall correctly, you use both magic and sword. I don’t think it will be too fair, but I will allow it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you,” Robin said as he looked down to pick at his nails. 

Chrom laughed at the act and reeled him in with his arm around his shoulder. “It’s good to see you again. You remember Lissa and Frederick, right?”

He wasn’t sure if he was seeing correctly, but he thought he caught Robin blushing, if only a bit. “Yes, I remember them.”

 

They weren't lying when they said they needed to talk about politics and such, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as Chrom thought it would be. Emmeryn, on her free time, would always be with Jay, Chrom found. It didn’t come as a surprise to him, especially with Robin doing the same to him. In between the seriousness of things, they found that they could enjoy themselves thanks to their company. Had it been anyone else, it would have turned out entirely different. 

Chrom and Robin did have their sparring session with it ending as a draw. He was positive Robin was being truthful when he said he’d go easy on him, thus the duel ending with no winner. They even had Tharja and Henry join in another session in a free-for-all match. Henry won being that he didn’t hold back like the rest of them and was shooting to kill. Frederick, since then, was keeping a particular close eye on him. 

Three days. They were only staying for three days, which, to Chrom, could never be enough. They had to make them count, but with all the fun they were having, it went by too fast. Chrom wished they could postpone their departure or even Robin being able to stay behind longer. That was dangerous and selfish, so he didn’t even bother bringing that idea up. Frederick looked to have lightened up around Robin and his family, but not so much around their guards. With the threats Tharja made and the less than innocent personality of Henry, he kept on his toes. 

Lissa loved the whole group regardless. Found Tharja a bit scary and Henry odd at first, but took a liking to them. It soon became wherever Chrom and Robin went, Lissa went too. If not that, she’d be pestering their sisters or the Plegian guards. 

Chrom was even able to get Robin acquainted with The Shepherds. He didn’t know why, but it was important to him that Robin liked them and the cause they all signed up for. It was probably because it was the first big difference Chrom would ever make and to have his trusted, wise friend tell him he did good meant a lot to him. 

He wanted to smack his face in embarrassment when Maribelle, right out of the gate, started scolding Robin for his choice in wardrobe. Vaike lost his grip on his axe, sending it flying and nearly cutting Robin’s head off, and then continued to look for the “lost” item. Robin attempted making small talk with Stahl, but he had his mouth full of food and was unable to respond. Sumia, bless her heart, served her meat pie, but managed to stumble and drop the plates on both of them. Chrom, if he wasn’t already embarrassed enough, decided he should probably take Robin somewhere else when Sully came in, inspected Robin, and then scoffed at how frail he looked and told him he should start training if he wanted to take a simple punch. 

“I am _so_ sorry,” Chrom groaned once he pulled Robin from the mess and onto the balcony. 

“Don’t even worry about it,” Robin laughed, leaning against the railing and wiping at his stained clothing with no result, “They are an interesting group. I mean, aside from the axe nearly beheading me, I think the visit was fine. Not boring in the least.”

“It doesn’t have to be boring to have an unsatisfactory experience.”

“I swear, I really did have a good time. I can tell the people there mean good and do great at what they do. Am I right?”

Chrom looked at him, nodding. “They are capable fighters and loyal friends. I couldn’t ask for anything else in a team. Well, maybe a better memory for Vaike.”

Robin laughed, which made Chrom laugh with him. When they settled down, they did not speak. Chrom took a spot next to Robin and leaned up on the rail beside him. The night was quiet, stars bright with the moon full and glowing. It was warm, but the passing breeze made Robin shiver. It never ceased to amuse Chrom how fast Robin could get cold. 

“You know, I missed having our time together, even if it was every few years or so,” the Yilsse prince spoke up to break the silence. 

“I-I… Yeah. I missed it too,” Robin breathed. 

“Perhaps now you can visit more often after this?” 

The taller male looked over when Robin stood himself up straight and immediately did the same. Robin’s body language was now different from before. Right now, he seemed shy and hesitant where he stood in front of Chrom. At first, he wasn’t making eye contact, eyes darting every which way as if to find some sort of answer. Then, he looked up and caught Chrom’s eyes. 

It happened slowly, but Chrom’s brain wasn’t fast enough to process. Robin took a step towards him, setting his hands on top of his chest and pushing himself up to press his lips against his own. It took a few moments for him to fully realize what was going on before he was able to act. Meeting the realization, Chrom immediately tensed and took ahold of Robin’s shoulders, probably harder than he needed to, and pushed him away. 

The two stood frozen in their positions, unable to think of the next move the sent things right once more.

“Robin, why…?”

Robin bit his lip, his eyes expressing just how hurt he was. They were already tearing up. “I just… I thought-”

“No,” Chrom interrupted, voice low yet firm, “Just… No. Emmeryn and Jay are like that, but us? I’m sorry.”

Chrom didn’t mean to sound harsh. And judging by the quick glance he made to Robin, he could tell the words hurt him even more. 

“I-I see,” Robin choked out. He reached around his neck and pulled a string of silver over his head. “If you would please take this from me, then…”

Chrom looked at the offering and felt his heart tighten. It was the ring he had given Robin so long ago, back when he did not know the meaning of that specific ring. If Robin had learned of its significance and… “Gods,” he breathed, “Robin, I’m so sorr-”

“Please!” he yelled before continuing softly, “Please… Just take it. It is not mine.”

It took what seemed like forever for Chrom to slowly extend his hand. He wasn’t able to see the sad smile Robin had as he made to set it in his palm, but right when he did, the albino made haste towards the exit. Chrom didn’t attempt to stop or call out to him. How could he? What could he say? His chest felt tight and it was almost hard to breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since _that_ night, Chrom was not able to find Robin again. The excitement of having Robin here with him turned into stress and constant worrying. Despite his constant discomfort for the overall situation he was in, Chrom still sought Robin out. But, no matter how hard he looked, every attempt he made at getting with the prince failed…

Tharja and Henry were mainly to blame. Ever since Robin left him that night, both acted noticeably colder towards Chrom and more protective of their prince. Whatever respect Tharja had was gone. She no longer filtered herself when Chrom was around and allowed herself to hiss out insults and threats. Meanwhile, still ever happy looking Henry would be more accident prone when casting spells in Chrom’s presence. One had nearly killed him, another setting his cape aflame, and the recent one catching the back of his leg and making it sting whenever he walked.

He swears at one point he saw Henry’s eyes open into little slits to cast a dark look at him, emotion void from his usual grinning face. Thinking about it still makes the prince shiver.

Together, they would make it a priority to prevent Chrom from getting even a glimpse of a strand of Robin’s white hair. He gave up at asking them where he might be, soon catching on that they would tell him something that would just lead him away. Robin was very good at hiding from Chrom for the next few days and it was really upsetting. 

When the day came for the royals to leave, it left a bad taste in Chrom’s mouth. Not once did Chrom get the chance to give Robin his apology. Remembering the torn and hurt look his friend had made Chrom wish he could go back all those years and replace his ring for a different present. He wished he could take back whatever led Robin to believe Chrom had romantic feelings for him. 

When the family left, Emmeryn bid them a tearful goodbye, as did Lissa. Frederick offered a wave, but seemed to be less tense and stressed. The whole time, Robin kept his face away from Chrom, the last sight of him being his back as they all left.

After that, nothing came from Robin. No letters. Nothing. It actually left Chrom quite empty. He made many attempts writing to him, but received no reply. There was now nothing to look forward to as far as that was concerned. When he instead wrote to Dove, asking how she was faring and such before asking about Robin, she’d only reply with he was doing alright- Nothing too detailed.

He then asked Emm to ask Jay in her next letter, mentioning not to put in Chrom asked. After agreeing, Chrom anxiously awaited for the return letter. The next few days had him rather excited for the mail, the same way it had been when he was a child and writing to Robin. Waiting had the prince finding the days going by slow. No matter how eager he was, the days didn’t go by fast enough for him and it made him itching to go out and find the mail carrier himself. 

The mail and letter he was expect did turn up days later. Though, Chrom could not open it right away being that it was addressed to Emmeryn. No matter how excited, he had to respect his sister’s privacy as it was addressed to her by Jay. So, he delivered it to his sister in her bedroom and waited. 

The blonde opened the letter and scanned its content with a smile and soft look, giggling to herself every so often. She flipped pages and read more, her happy expression turning into one of worry. It set alarms off for Chrom, hoping it wasn’t Robin that had her frowning slightly. 

“Well…?” Chrom spoke up after she folded the letter back up.

“Well… Jay says he seems rather blue these days and doesn’t have much of an appetite unless forced to. But, she says his studies are going along fine.”

Chrom cringed a bit and felt overwhelming guilt hit him. At the news, he looked down and frowned, the gesture not being miss by his wiser sister. “What’s wrong, Chrom? Ever since Dove and the others left, you’ve been a bit off. I’ve seen you write many letters, but get nothing in return… And then you ask me to write for you. Are you and Robin okay?”

Chrom couldn’t lie to her, not when she has already witnessed everything. So, he told her about Robin and his confession leading up to the day they left. She nodded thoughtfully, and almost seemed… sad. For Chrom or for Robin, he wasn’t sure, but there was also some disappointment... 

“I’m sorry to hear that you two aren’t going so well,” she spoke after Chrom was finished, “But, I know Robin will come around. Heartbreak can tear at relationships, but you and Robin already have such a beautiful bond. I think he’ll return. Give him time.”

As much as he didn’t really want time to be what settled things, he had no choice. Day after day, the eagerness Chrom once had would die down, but was still always something that would cross his mind. It was the longest he’d ever gone without Robin’s letters and it still hurt to know why they stopped. He missed the conversation, the connection. Robin was a long time friend and was valued- he still was. Chrom thought no less of him, but felt a little uncomfortable at being the one of his affections. 

Not once did Chrom think anything but friendship towards Robin. Everything he did was meant to be friendly, nothing crossing it. He was a bit confused as to why and how Robin had a specific liking to him… Chrom was still constantly wondering how two men or women could like each other in general. As uncomfortable as he was, he wasn’t disgusted with either Robin or Emmeryn. He loved them too much to suddenly change character towards them. 

Still, no matter how hard he tried, the concept of loving another of the same sex remained a mystery to Chrom. 

The third month approached with little to offer. There was still no letter from Robin, but now that Emmeryn was concerned, she was constantly asking about him now, which meant updates for Chrom. He was almost jealous of seeing his sister being the one to get letters and updates. With each letter, he could see how her eyes lit up and smile widen. Just like Chrom when he wrote to Robin. 

Then, one day, the letters stopped. At first, it was not too unusual to be a few days late as both parties tended to be busy. But, the days turned into weeks and left the Exalt quite worried. She wrote again, but nothing would come back. It was odd seeing the steady flow suddenly cut off. There wasn’t anything Chrom could guess that would have provoked it. His sister remained on very good terms with Jay, nothing having been written to cause distaste. 

The more time passed, the more letters went unanswered, the more Emmeryn started to visibly show her nervousness. Chrom would find her sighing a lot more and even looking sad when no one was looking. She would rip through mail as soon as it was presented to her, her hands shaking when it wasn’t from the one she wanted most. 

Then, in the middle of the day, there was a loud scream. Chrom had been scolding Ricken when he heard the scream come from no one other than Emmeryn. It was almost hard to tell, being that she _never_ screamed, but Chrom knew. Knowing that, he was immediately rushing towards the throne room, his mind reeling at all possibilities and scenarios. Was she attacked? Was she hurt?

Chrom arrived with many others who heard the scream to find their Exalt on her knees, clutching the hand that wore Jay’s ring to her chest. Her head was down, tears falling onto a sheet of paper in front of her. Both Lissa and Chrom approached her, the others staying behind out of respect. 

The siblings got down to her level, preparing to comfort their older sister when she pressed her head against Lissa’s shoulder. Just watching her made Chrom want to cry- Lissa already on the verge of doing so. He noticed the note and slowly picked it up, eyeing his sister before reading. 

Time at that moment seemed to stop. Chrom didn’t want to believe what he was reading. He wanted to yell and curse at the one who thought this may be a funny joke in bad taste. He tried rereading it again and again, as if he was trying to determine if the letter was real or not. Blue eyes then stared blankly at the paper, now trying to fully comprehend the message.

The Plegian royal family were dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you'll find out, the story will more or less follow the game, but not 100% e w e;;

Public execution is what Chrom heard. Well, _everyone_ heard. News spread like wildfire that the once royals of Plegia were killed where everyone could witness the tragedy. Of course, the man behind it made it no secret to keep himself or the name hidden. Gangrel, the monster who had proclaimed the family were a disgrace, a disease, to their own country and then murdered them. 

Chrom has never seen Emmeryn so upset. Whether it be anger or sorrow, he didn’t know.

She cried for weeks, surpassing Chrom in his own tears. Their hearts were heavy, and still are, but now they had another problem upon them. This rouge that took over promised to the people revenge against Ylisse, promising what Dove did not do. It didn’t help that the people approved of this announcement. Chrom assumed any that opposed were killed or forced to cooperate. 

It wasn’t fair… Really, it wasn’t, especially to his sister. Gangrel first takes his friend and Emmeryn’s beloved and then immediately makes threats and promises to attack them. Unfortunately, he kept to them. Even since he _stole_ his position, more barbarians have intruded upon his land and cause trouble for the people and Shepherds. It seemed to be an invitation to start a war, but Emmeryn was not accepting that. Chrom tried to reason with her that it would not only be better to get rid of him as soon as possible, but also get back at him for Robin and the others.

She still refused, saying that is what he wanted and probably had some ulterior motive behind all this. Why else would he want to suddenly take control? The man didn’t really seem to be for what the people wanted, only proclaimed his own ideas as if it was what they wanted. What they _should_ want. Nobility only seemed to be a nice reward for what was to come.

Even still, Chrom desperately wanted to push back. Push and hurt the man who took his friends away. Sometimes… Sometimes, to deal with his grief, Chrom would write as if he were going to send it to Robin. The first time he did it, he had actually sent it only to have it returned with a frightened post man. It brought him to tears. It was then it hit him that Robin was really gone and that his country had turned for the worse. No longer would they talk about family, jest at each other, tell secrets, and ask about visits for the future. 

The worse thing about it all was Robin dying heartbroken. The worse thing was Chrom not being able to see his face for the last time as he walked out his palace doors. Sometimes, he prayed to Naga to wake him up from this nightmare, this one of tragedy and possible oncoming war. He wanted to wake up writing all these scary things to Robin and getting a response that would calm him…

He was sure Emmeryn wanted that too.

She continued doing her duties flawlessly, but even he could see the way her tired eyes seemed to get a distant look or the way she kept to herself a lot now. The dizzy spells were probably from her not eating as much and not that she was just clumsy as she claimed. He could see her playing with the ring that remained on her finger whenever she stood around idly, probably thinking about Jay.

Chrom didn’t know if she knew she did these things, hell, he didn’t know if _he_ did anything similar. All he knew was Gangrel took a lot more than the lives of three royals and its effects were making it known here in Ylisse. The bastard… Chrom gritted his teeth as he lay in bed, glaring up at ceiling the more he thought of the man, of Robin, his sister…

He threw an arm over his eyes and bit his lip. _Do you think you are as much of a crybaby as your sister?_ he remembers Robin writing after telling him a particularly embarrassing story. _Think it is genetic? _Robin would jest. Chrom took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.__

_Glad you trust me enough to share this, all jesting aside, Chrom._

Chrom rolled onto his side. “You are the only one I can tell…” he muttered out, remembering his response to that statement. 

_And I’ll be here for anything else, Chrom._

The prince curled into himself and choked out a sob. 

_Chrom._

_Chrom._

Robin’s face assaulted his thoughts next, but it wasn’t a nice one. His expression was the same broken and torn look he had the night Chrom pushed him away. They way his unshed tears threatened to break as his shaking head extended to give Chrom his ring, the present he gave long ago, back. He doesn’t know why he pushed Robin away- no, he did, but he _shouldn’t_ have. Not like that. Never like that. It should have been in a way where they both were on the same page and comfortable; not distant, awkward, and confused. 

____He often wondered what Robin thought of him after that. What did he do after he left that night? He obviously told Tharja and Henry or maybe they just caught him crying and connected the dots. Did they know his affections towards Chrom? Did Robin ever read his letters or just leave them unopened in the trash?_ _ _ _

____Did he resent him? Where his feelings of love now ones of anger and spite?_ _ _ _

____All these questions would never have answers to them. Never. Not unless he got into contact with Tharja or Henry, but even that had complications. They could be dead and if they weren't, he was sure they wouldn’t tell him anything._ _ _ _

____By the time Chrom fell asleep, he was awoken what seemed like right after._ _ _ _

____Sometimes, whenever Chrom went to town or traveled for Shepherd duties, he would swear he saw Robin. It was silly and impossible, but his mind kept playing tricks on him. No matter how impossible it was, it always made his breath catch at his throat and heart skip in anticipation. White hair wasn’t common in Ylisse, it was rare in general, but out the corner of his eyes, light enough hair would trigger Chrom to look. He wondered if Emmeryn did the same._ _ _ _

____One day, Chrom nearly broke his hand from hitting the stone wall too hard, making Lissa jump and start to fret. He had gotten a letter, not just any letter, one from Plegia addressed to him. It was odd at first hearing Frederick announce its origins, but then stopped breathing altogether, him and his sisters, when he hesitantly spoke of the sender._ _ _ _

____“Letter from Plegia, sender… Robin…”_ _ _ _

____He had been so quiet, but Chrom did not mistake his words. That name. Emmeryn watched with tensed shoulders as Chrom took the letter from the great knight, trying so hard to keep his hand steady. It had to be a joke. It was obvious there was someone sick enough to play a dead man._ _ _ _

____Yet, the handwriting on the front said otherwise. It was definitely Robin’s writing and knowing that made Chrom stupidly eager and nervous. He tore it open anxiously, his heart pounding loudly against his chest._ _ _ _

____The first thing he noticed was the date, noticing it was written a day before his death. That alone made Chrom clench the paper with a tight throat._ _ _ _

_____”Chrom,_ _ _ _ _

_I’m sorry for ignoring your letters. For ignoring you. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable with my feelings. I want you to know that I”_

____The letter stopped there. No, it actually didn’t. That was just where Robin’s part stopped. Right in the middle of the page was a foreign handwriting, one that was not as elegant and smooth as Robin’s. Someone had found Robin’s attempted letter and decided to play with it and “finish” what the Plegian prince started._ _ _ _

_**”Am never coming back”**_

____Any hope Chrom had shattered into nothingness. Emmeryn put a hand over his trembling hand that threatened to tear the paper, his head ducked down. Not knowing what else to do with his emotions, he hit the wall rather hard. In the back of his mind, he was relieved they didn’t pull this trick with Emmeryn._ _ _ _

____After that, Chrom couldn’t help but stare and observe the letter more. It had been written with haste, he noticed. Did he know what was coming? Chrom grimaced at the thought. The second thing was how he was apologizing for the uncontrollable feelings he held for Chrom. Sure, he had been uncomfortable, maybe he still is, but to make Robin feel bad for such an… innocent feeling made him feel guilty. Especially when Chrom unknowingly gave him reason to believe his affections could be returned._ _ _ _

____Then there was his last, unfinished statement. “I want you to know that I…”_ _ _ _

____Chrom lay his hand down on the desk in his study, the letter laying before him. It was taunting him with how thin Robin’s writing was in contrast to the sloppy, dark writing right in the middle of the page. The blue-haired prince had no idea what Robin could have possibly wanted to write since there were so _many_ possibilities. It hurt to think about. Maybe he wanted to say he would not return to Chrom if he were alive. _That_ hurt to think about._ _ _ _

____When Chrom fell asleep that night, he only dreamt nightmares of Robin trying to write his final words before being seized from behind and murdered. Every time Chrom woke and went back to sleep, it started again, but each different from the last nightmare._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Chrom had been, once again, scolding Ricken one afternoon when he heard the sound of armor clad feet approaching from behind. Turning, he saw Frederick staring at him with a steady gaze, lips in a thin line with brows furrowed. He had broken a sweat, so that meant he had been running around searching for him._ _ _ _

____“Frederick?” Chrom finally questioned, more out of worry than anything._ _ _ _

____“You may want to come take a look at something, Milord.”_ _ _ _

____“Lead the way.”_ _ _ _

____It was odd to have Frederick lead him to the medical wing, which started to worry Chrom. Were his sisters okay? Was everyone okay? Who was here hurt? He didn’t need to wait long for his answer being that Frederick stopped and pushed open one specific door. Curious and worried, Chrom hurriedly stepped in and just about fainted from how fast his breath left his body._ _ _ _

____A man lay in the bed, unmoving, but it was a man that Chrom knew and ached for. Slowly, the Ylissian approached with shaky breathes, eyes wide. The man was dressed differently from what his “normal” attire would have been, but it was _him_ no less. Chrom’s mouth was suddenly dry, but he managed a small whisper. _ _ _ _

____“Robin…?”_ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It makes me mad that this is so short. I have to remind myself four pages in Google docs isn't enough. 8T

Chrom, as well as Emmeryn, spent most of their time in the infirmary with an unconscious Robin, most of the time accompanied by Lissa or Maribelle. It had been three days since Frederick brought him in and he made no signs of waking up yet. Lissa, after evaluating his condition, explained there was nothing too severe about his physical body. Burns and cuts from possible magic were all she could see. 

So why was it taking him so long to wake up?

It worried Chrom. And Emmeryn. Even Lissa became worried after the first day. She hadn’t mentioned anything that may have shown he was hit with a blunt object over the head or anything, so why did he lay in bed as if he were in a coma? Sometimes, hoping he could stir Robin from his slumber, Chrom would take him by the shoulder and lightly shake him. He got nothing. 

Soon, everyone was curious, and also worried, as to why the commander of the Shepherds and Exalt would spend a lot of their time in the medical wing as of late. When those questions started being asked, the prince would dismiss them, saying it was a private topic at the moment. Robin was no stranger to the group, with having visited at one point and then suffered through Chrom’s and Emmeryn’s grief when news from Plegia came around.

He felt like he would be getting even more questions if he were to be truthful about Robin’s appearance rather than a quick acceptance.

Why is he here? How did he get here? Wasn’t he allegedly dead? How did he escape? Are the others okay as well? Will he try to retake Plegia? 

All of which he would not know how to respond. The very fact that he was found on Ylissian land still had Chrom’s mind racing with possibilities, but only one had him somewhat… warm inside.

Was it possible Robin fled to Ylisse, where he knew he was welcome, safe, and protected? Loved by the people in the castle? 

Chrom liked to think that’s what Robin’s thought process was. That meant he didn’t hate him, or at least, didn’t feel threatened enough to where Ylisse would not be an option for safety. When he awoke, he hoped Robin could tell him what exactly happened to him and his family. And, possibly, even say what he wanted to write in his final letter… 

He was nervous as hell, though. He didn’t want Robin to wake up, find Chrom, and immediately be awkward. The thing that bothered him the most was it would _only_ be with Chrom. Robin would be fine talking with anyone else, but the fact it was Chrom, the man who pushed him away…

He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to reverse time and fix it. Hell, he was half hoping Robin would forget everything, move on, and go back to the way things were before that night. Still, even with what Chrom was feeling, what Robin was feeling, the prince would make no less of an effort to keep him safe from Gangrel or anyone else who threatened him. 

Chrom knew he couldn’t keep himself locked in Robin’s room. Both him and Emmeryn had jobs to do, even though it killed them to be apart from the person they valued so much. Emmeryn with her exalt duties and Chrom with the Shepherds. The days got longer since Robin’s presence, work making it drag on and on. 

 

“Philia,” the prince called to her before she left Robin’s room with Emmeryn. 

The woman turned around, shooting him a questioning look. “Prince Chrom?”

They were alone now, minus Robin’s resting body. He felt nervous. It wasn’t in his place to ask, but Philia was closest to Emmeryn, besides Jay, that is. He wanted to know if it was normal for two friends, ones of the same sex, to have a feeling beyond friendship. 

“Forgive me if this comes off strange, but…” his eyes flickered between her and Robin, “You like my sister, correct?”

She seemed thrown off by the question. “Yes. Her Grace is quite pleasant.” 

Chrom nodded in agreement. “She is. But, have you ever held any sort of affection for her?”

Now she looked a little flustered, he firm gaze on him breaking for just a moment. “I have not.”

“I would prefer if you were truthful with me. It would help me much more than fibbing.” 

The pegasus knight let out a small sigh, “Her Grace is amazing,” she breathed out fondly, “I think it is hard for one _not_ to fall in love with her.”

Chrom suddenly found it hard to breathe. “Did… you ever act on your feelings?”

“I have,” Phila stated simply, never once dropping her formal stance.

“And?”

“She had to decline. I knew that, but I felt like I was doing her a disservice if I kept what I held for her to myself.”

“How did you take it?”

“Fairly well,” she replied, smiling ever so slightly, “I am still surprised by it. She told me that my feelings of love would not be shunned, but embraced… Not in the way of lovers, but as support. That’s all I could ever hope for, I think… I am loyal to her and I only hope everything I do serves to be in her favor.”

The prince looked down, lost in his own thoughts for a moment. “Thank you, Philia. Sorry to have kept you.”

“As long as I help with whatever answer you seek, I do not mind.”

“And, Philia?”

The bodyguard turned her head just as she reached for the door. 

“Those feelings… Are they normal?”

Philia seemed to know what he was hinting at. “They are only as normal as you make them out to be, Prince Chrom.”

 

Chrom was dead tired. He had been by Robin’s side early in the morning until he left for Shepherd duties. With that, Chrom had drained most of his energy on horseback journeys and battle. The barbarians, thick with a Plegian accent and armed, just kept coming. After hitting two towns, both quite a distance from each other, Chrom figured it was time to head back. They had gotten about halfway there before deciding to camp for the night, most looking like they were about to fall off their horses. 

The prince spent most of his time poking at the crackling fire, gaze distant as he reflected Philia’s last words to him. It didn’t give him a solid yes or no answer, so Chrom was, once again, left to his own thoughts. He didn’t want that. He wanted to know what was right or not. Chrom didn’t want to be thinking the wrong thing and hurting those around him. Well, he’s already done that once, hasn’t he? 

The image of Robin filled his mind again. Surely, as wise as Robin is, he would have not acted on his feelings, even if Chrom happened to lead him on, if they were wrong. Hell, his whole country was able to accept the idea of two men or two women. What of Ylisse, then? How would his people act if there was a sudden addition to the law and ideal of the country? 

Chrom was tired. If he kept this train of thought any longer, he would not be resting tonight.

 

The first thing Chrom heard was Lissa yelling for him. After coming back from a tiresome mission, the prince didn’t really feel like being scolded for Naga knows what. He had planned to brush it off, go to his chambers, and then sleep for however long he pleased. His sister caught up to him and yanked him down by his cape so that he was leaning down. 

“Don’t ignore me!” she hissed quietly into his ear, “Robin is up!”

Any remaining traces of the desire to sleep were suddenly gone. Straightening from his hunched position, him and Lissa darted to Robin’s room with a sense of urgency. Chrom heart was pounding. With each turn they made, getting closer to Robin’s room, it seemed like the beating got louder and louder. He realized he had no proper words to say. Does he welcome him back or does Chrom inquire about his family and his own disappearance? How would one greet a man who just lost his country and family? 

Chrom didn’t give himself time to think as he threw the door leading to Robin open. Said man was sitting up, looking to have been startled by Chrom’s sudden arrival. Brown eyes met blue and Chrom found it hard to find words. 

“You… Y-you alright?” Chrom managed to wheeze out, taking small steps towards the bed.

“Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom.”

Tension drained from the prince’s shoulders and body, letting himself collapse onto Robin’s bed and pull him into a tight hug. 

“Gods, Robin! We were so worried about you! What happened to you? You-”

“I’m sorry, but…”

Chrom pulled away enough to view Robin’s face, “Huh?” 

The albino pressed his lips into a thin line, looking a little disturbed and guilty. His eyes told Chrom he was raking his brain for information. “It’s strange. Your name… It just came to me.”

“Rob-”

“Who are you, exactly?”


End file.
